TRAS EL EQUIVOCADO
by CrozeRRia antho
Summary: Para las que han leido PROMESA DE AMOR este es la continuacion de esta! espero la disfruten


**TRAS EL EQUIVOCADO**

-Lo quiero tras las rejas…me entendieron!? – Al recibir una respuesta positiva por parte de ambos, continuo – bien ahora váyanse tienen mucho trabajo aun… – y antes de que salieran de la oficina del mayor, hablo – No se irán de aquí hasta que terminen todo su papeleo…jeje– menciono con autoridad, teniendo como respuesta de un si con la mirada baja, ya fuera de oficina del mayor Ritsu y Takano, este con algo de molestia, se dirigieron a sus respectivas oficinas y así poder terminar todo el trabajo que tenían acumulado. Pero para llegar a sus respectivos lugares tendrían que pasar por el de Kisa Shouta y Yukina Kou, con este último no había problema sino con Shouta ya que a él le gustaba molestar mucho a Takano, y como este era su superior no podía hacer nada, y como lo había pensado ahí estaba, sentado y trabajando en su portátil.

-oh! Vaya, miren a quien los han dejado con vida o mejor dicho con su empleo – menciono el pelinegro, volteando ligeramente de su pantalla y disminuyendo su velocidad en escribir – aaah...Cállate quieres, no estoy de humor para hablar contigo – Takano-san! No digas eso, recuerda que Kisa-san es tu superior – me vale – jump no te preocupes Onodera-kun yo no necesito los respetos de alguien tan infantil – que dijiste viejo-aniñado? – A QUIEN DICES VIEJO-ANIÑADO!? – A TI QUE ESTAS CIEGO!? O ES LA EDAD!? – MALDITO MOCOSO! – una típica pelea se formó por ambos colegas, que aunque lo negaran se estimaban, solo que preferían mil veces comer tierra antes de decirlo en voz alta

- cómo has estado Onodera-san – intervino como si nada otro joven de cabellos castaño claro y una sonrisa cansada, debido a la misma pelea una y otra vez

-ah! Yukina-kun, bien gracias aunque este caso está algo complicado – respondió un poco cansado y harto por el comportamiento de su pareja

-ooh…ya veo, bueno si necesitan ayuda pueden pedirl… – ESO NUNCA! – intervino Takano, dejando de lado la pelea que sostenía con el pelinegro – eh?…– fue lo único capaz de decir después de haberlo interrumpido – lo lamento Yukina, pero no es por ti… – hizo una pequeña pausa – ….sino por la plaga que te acompaña, siempre – QUE DIJISTE! MASAMUNE!? – pero antes de que empezará otra pelea por parte de ambos una figura se materializo detrás de ambos – ….tsk que está pasando AQUÍ! QUE NO TIENEN TRABAJO SI NO ES ASI, NO SE PREOCUPEN QUE HAY MUCHO! PAPELEO! – los cuatro ante esto palidecieron por lo mencionado de su superior, que no hicieron nada más que irse a hacer su respectivo trabajo.

**C/ NOWAKI**

-que es lo que quieres, Nowaki? – dijo con fastidio por haber hecho perder su oportunidad en aclarar las cosas con Sumi  
-pues algo simple...solo quiero que me digas….. – Se detuvo frente a la puerta donde antes había salido Sumi y viendo de reojo al rubio en forma altanera, prosiguió – por qué demonios hablaste de mi Hiro-san con esos agentes – Aburame se sorprendió ver así a Nowaki por lo que dudo un poco si ese era en realidad el –… y bien? – volvió a preguntar ya que no recibía respuesta alguna, los segundos que pasaba se hacían eternos para Nowaki, que lo impacientaban, el peli azul se empezó a acercar más a Aburame, asustándolo a este y imposibilitarlo a moverse de ahí, la mirada que mantenía Nowaki era muy intensa que Aburame apenas podía pensar – te lo volveré a preguntar…porque!? – tras esto pudo reaccionar y finalmente empezó a hablar – ….porque? te importa mucho lo que diga? – respondió mientras que mantenía la mirada de Nowaki – eh? – así es, que te importa lo que yo diga mocoso?, maten respeto a tus mayores – yo respeto a las personas debido a como son conmigo y usted ha perdido mi respeto y mi confianza –…haha, oh vamos no me hagas reír Kusama, somos médicos, personas adultas, no estudiantes de preparatoria – si, es verdad…un estudiante de prepa sabe cuándo dice demasiado – jump! No me vengas con sermones a mi mocoso…es más voy aprovechar en decirte algo que debí habértelo dicho antes – eh? De qué habla? – como de que hablo!?...QUIERO QUE TE ALEJES DE SUMI! ENTENDISTE!? – Sumi-san? Y el que tiene que ver con todo esto – Mucho! – Nowaki se quedó sorprendido por la respuesta tan impulsiva de su superior, y tras unos segundos pudo entender que el doctor estaba en un gran error pero tenía que estar seguro, si lo que pensaba era verdad – Aburame-san…acaso, usted está enamorado de Sumi-san – TIENES ALGUN PROBLEMA CON ESO!? – y eso fue suficiente para que Nowaki entendiera porque el doctor estaba muy molesto con el – parece que todo esto es una gran confusión – ah! Que dices? – doc. Aburame usted piensa que yo estoy tras Sumi-san - ….que!? – Así que eso era –y sin poder evitarlo se rio de la situación – de que tanto te ríes, Kusama – jump púes de que usted está en un gran error Doc. Aburame – ah!? – yo solo veo a Sumi-san como un amigo, más de eso no hay nada – eh? – apenas creía lo que había oído – así es…jaja no puedo creer que usted pensara que yo estaba enamorado de Sumi-san –… p-p-pero si no es verdad, porque siempre están juntos y hablan siempre? – eh? Pero si apenas estoy un día aquí y ya usted piensa que soy su rival? Jajaj… – no siguió con su burla ya que Aburame había bajado la mirada y caía al suelo de rodillas para luego sujetar su cabeza con ambas manos, esto hizo preocupar mucho a Nowaki, que fue a su ayuda – Doctor Aburame que sucede?, se encuentra bien? – tras no recibir respuestas se hinco hacia él, pero cuando trato de revisar sus signos vitales, el rubio aparto su mano de un golpe, para luego pasar a echarse a llorar, sorprendiendo mucho al peli azul por su extraño comportamiento

-que sucede Aburame-san? – dijo un muy preocupado Nowaki recibiendo como respuesta entre sollozos

-y-yo….YO FUI UN GRAN IDIOTA! – decía mientras apretaba más sus manos, las cuales tenían sujetados sus cabellos  
-pero que dice Aburame-san?, porque dice eso? – mientras lo sujetaba para que se tranquilizara

-YO LE DIJE COSAS HORRIBLES NOWAKI….FUI UN CABEZA DURA, ME MOLESTE TANTO QUE LO ALEJE DE MI! – le costaba respirar un poco, al darse cuenta esto el peli azul trato de ponerlo de pie para que pudiera respirar mejor  
-NOOooo!- grito mientras se alejaba de el –...No merezco esto Nowaki yo dije cosas demás a los agentes, sobre tu relación con el señor Kamijou-san – decía mientras caían lágrimas por los ojos, Nowaki no aguanto más esa situación tan lastimera para ambos así que "PAF" le dio una bofetada, teniendo como resultado a un anonado Aburame por la reacción del peli azul  
-YA BASTA!, deje de lastimarse usted mismo, además…. – tomando aire – usted actuó por instinto – instinto? – pregunto Aburame ya más calmado – así es!, usted sintió miedo de perder a su ser amado y ese es el por qué actuó así…aunque no fue su mejor jugada, debido a sus celos lastimo a esa persona al encontrarse imposibilitado de no poder reclamarle ya que no son más que compañeros, colegas de trabajo que rara vez tienen una plática tranquila – al oírlo de boca ajena era doloroso pero era verdad, él nunca tuvo una plática así con Sumi, solo peleas que el empezaba por sus celos – no se avergüence yo también eh reaccionado así antes – le dio algo de tristeza al recordarlo – Nowaki? – el aludido le respondió con una sonrisa amable mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse

-yo en verdad lo siento, no debí decir nada, Nowaki yo… – no se preocupe – interrumpió – de todas formas lo hubieran descubierto tarde o temprano….además – además?…–….jump usted tiene un asunto que arreglar no es verdad? – ah! Es verdad debo hablar con Sumi antes de que me odie más – no creo que eso suceda, Aburame-san – eh? Tú crees? – así es ya que cuando tu amas a alguien lo mínimo que puede hacer ahora es escucharle, pero después de eso…– después de eso? Qué? –….depende de él si lo acepta o no, es su decisión –….tienes razón, fui muy cruel con el…pero no lo forzare a nada, me basta con que solo me perdone por todo lo que le dije – y tras decir esto se dirigió hacia la salida, pero antes de salir por esta se detuvo en el marco y hablo – Nowaki, espero que tú también me perdones y….confíes en mi de nuevo – después desapareció por la puerta cerrándola tras de si

-Aburame-san, estoy seguro que Sumi-san lo perdonara y lo aceptara…solo que, no ahora ya que esas heridas intencionales que le has causado demoraran en sanar, pero con mucho amor sanaran y no habrá de ella ni rastros….jump! qué envidia me dan…Hiro-san – y con este pensamiento se dirigió a la salida

Al llegar a la habitación que estaba reservado para los empleados del establecimiento, su turno ya estaba por terminar así que se apresuró en irse de ahí y poder buscar un poco más sobre el paradero de su amado castaño, tan sumidos estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera noto que su teléfono sonaba, al cerrar su mochila se dio cuenta de que su teléfono sonaba mucho pero no quiso contestar por lo que, lo ignoro por completo y se dirigió a la salida del hospital.

_**Nota: uuyyy Nowaki-baka atiende el maldito teléfono que no vez que es importante**_

**EN OTRO LUGAR LEJOS DE AHI**

-pero Hiroki-san no podemos ir a un hospital, nos verán –

-quien hablo de un hospital?….yo solo me refería a que necesito ayuda, alguien de ustedes me prestaría su móvil? –

-así, tome… – le alcanzo shinobu no muy seguro

-si me permite preguntar Hiroki-san, a quien llamara? – pregunto preocupado Misaki

-solo a un amigo….– dando único dato finito para ambos jóvenes

**_Tuuu….tuuu…el número que ha marcado no está disponible o se encuentra apagado si desea dej…._**

-lo sabía….no tengo otra opción – pensaba mientras que a la tercera se dio por vencido y marco otro número, haciendo que los otros dos se preguntaran porque

-Hiroki-san, sucede algo? – menciono Misaki al verlo tan ido pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna

-Hiroki-san?...– El ojiesmeralda se acercó al mayor ya que su mirada estaba perdida en la nada, tomo su hombro llamando su atención

-eh?, no sucede nada Misaki, creo que me equivoque de numero – trato de excusarse mas no era muy creíble – oh está bien…..– no muy convenció de la respuesta del mayor pero decidió no dar con lo mismo, por lo que opto alejarse un poco a donde estaba Shinobu

**ENTRE SUSURROS SHINOBU Y MISAKI**

-_Shinobu-kun…estoy preocupado por Hiroki-san…._–

-_lo sé yo igual, pero que podemos hacer, si nos involucramos más de lo que ya estamos, él se sentirá presionado _–

_-pero si no hacemos nada me sentiré peor con solo verlo _-

-_lo único que podemos hacer, es esperar a que el mismo confié en nosotros y nos diga toda la verdad _–

-_a que te refieres con toda la verdad Shinobu-kun? _–

-_termino de hablar vamos_ –

-_eh?... _–

**FIN DE LA CONVERSACION ENTRE SHINOBU Y MSAKI**

-bien vendrá lo más rápido que pueda, seguro estará aquí en media hora…. –

-eh?, quien? Hiroki-san…–

-lo sabrán cuando llegue – dijo esto mientras devolvía el móvil a Shinobu y así paso unos 15 minutos y apareció un hombre alto y de cabellos claros y muy agitado, sorprendiendo a todos menos a cierta persona

-HIROKI...HIROKI…DONDE ESTAS!?- al identificarlo su corazón comenzó a latir de nuevo y sonrió al verlo de nuevo, pero su sonrisa no duro mucho ya que había recordado por que lo había llamado

**FLASH BACK**

-gracias por su buen trabajo a todos, si no les molesta me iré al salón de descanso – en lo largo de su trayecto se le vino la imagen de Hiroki lastimado, lo que lo hacía preocuparse aún más, al recordar su estado, al llegar a la puerta escucho un ruido proveniente de su gaveta, al encontrar donde estaba lo tomo y contesto sin más, pero al oír aquella voz casi se le cae el móvil de las manos

**CONVERSACION TELEFONICA**

-HIROKI!, ERES TU HIROKI!? –

[_No grites Tsumori….te oigo perfectamente_]

-ah! Lo lamento mucho es solo que, casi no me lo creo…como estas?, estas bien?, estas comiendo como se debe?, recuerda que no puedes hacer movimientos bruscos por tu herida Hiroki –

[…_justamente te hablaba por eso_…]

-que quieres decir con eso? –

[_Pues digamos que te necesito, ahora…puedes?_]

-claro que sí!, donde estas!? Dime y estaré en un minuto –

[_jump..No cambias…fue por eso que me fui_ ]

-eh? Que dijiste!? no logre escucharte –

[_Mejor…de acuerdo te daré la dirección por mensaje…y apresúrate si?_ ]

**_FIN DE LA CONVERSACION TELEFONICA_**

**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**

Antes de que los otros dos dijeran algo Tsumori se abalanzo a Hiroki, con cuidado se separó de él mientras lo regañaba por no cuidarse, como si fuera un niño pequeño, lo cual provoca un pequeño sonrojo por parte del castaño, algo que no paso desapercibido por Shinobu y Misaki pero no dijeron nada, solo se limitaron en observar

-cuando me hablaste creí que era alucinaciones mías – dijo con una sonrisa mientras revisaba su herida – baka…ni que fuera gran cosa…pero aun así gracias, por venir Tsumori….– siempre estaré para ti Kamijou-kun – menciono mientras desabotonaba su camisa blanca que del color no quedo nada, por la sangre que había perdido

-y bien lo puedes curar, o no? – interrumpió Shinobu aquella atmosfera que estaba formándose

-eh? Y tu quién eres?...uhmm has perdido mucha sangre no puedo hacer nada aquí…y creo que tu no quieres ir al hospital verdad? – al no recibir respuesta del castaño, prosiguió –…. bien en mi casa tengo utensilios para tratarte, te ayudare a levantarte, ustedes también pueden venir – eh?... – supongo que no lo quieren dejar solo…en mi auto hay mucho espacio – se dirigió hacia los otros dos, recibiendo como respuesta un gracias de Misaki y de Shinobu la espalda dirigiéndose hacia el vehículo

Ya después de que todos se acomodaron, Tsumori de conductor, Shinobu de copiloto y por ultimo Misaki y Hiroki atrás, después de unos segundo arranco, con dirección a su departamento despacio ya que si iba rápido podría lastimar a Hiroki y en su estado era lo más conveniente, acomodo su espejo de retrovisor para poder ver mejor a Hiroki, mientras que Shinobu lo observaba sin emoción alguna todos sus movimientos, dieron la señal amarilla, Tsumori iba bajando la velocidad, para luego detenerse al ver la señal roja, Hiroki trataba de aguantar el gran ardor que le provocaba su herida, en su rostro se podía ver sereno pero era fácil de ver que estaba sufriendo mucho, Tsumori aprovecho de que estaba en luz roja para hablar

-dime Hiroki como te abriste la herida – aquella pregunta sorprendió a todos de ahí, ya que todos pensaron de que se olvidaría de preguntar aquello

-aah…pues como tú lo dedujiste Tsumori hizo un movimiento brusco…jeje – dijo el castaño esperanzado a que le crea  
-así?... – así es!, no fui cuidadoso y ya vez lo que me ocurrió – tanto como Hiroki, Shinobu y Misaki también deseaban de que se lo creyera, aunque en el fondo sabían que eso era difícil de creer

-ya veo… – y antes de que los tres cantaren victoria prosiguió – ….deja de mentirme Hiroki, sabes muy bien que eso no es verdad, dime lo que paso en realidad… – q-que pero si es la verdad – olvidas que soy médico?, yo sé muy bien cuando la herida fue abierta por exceso de fuerza y cuando no….y lo que tienes no es eso – …p-pero – además quien se creería semejante historia, después de encontrarte tirado en un callejón, imposibilitado en pararse por la falta de sangre y apenas consciente, acaso me crees un idiota? – después de haber dicho esto nadie hablo hasta llegar al departamento del medico

-bien aquí estamos…. – al decir esto se volteo hacia el castaño ayudándole a pararse – déjame ayudarte Kamijou-kun – mientras que Shinobu le pasaba su chaqueta para que tapara el rastro de sangre y asi no levantar sospechas en las personas – disculpa podrías abrir la puerta es el 2-J – dirigiéndose a Misaki, ya que Shinobu estaba vigilando por si habían sospechosos. Al abrir la puerta Tsumori se dirigió al baño para que el castaño se aseara – haber, quiero que me ayuden sí!?, hagan hervir un poco de agua, toallas limpias, un poco de hielo y mi maletín – al recibir esta orden Tsumori desapareció tras la puerta del baño, dejando a Misaki y Shinobu buscando todo lo que había pedido

-haber Hiroki siéntate aquí, mientras yo te quito esto – refiriéndose a su camisa, lo puso a un lado, Hiroki se dio cuenta que Tsumori desviaba sus ojos cada vez que se topaban, el medico abrió la llave para lavarse bien las manos, pasaron unos 10 minutos y llamaron a la puerta

**TOC TOC TOC **

Al escuchar la puerta se dirigió a abrirla, encontrándose con ambos jóvenes, trayendo todo lo que había pedido, les agradeció y les pidió que esperasen afuera ya que lo que verían los perturbaría

Un poco, el medico se puso su mascarilla para cubrir su nariz y boca para luego buscar en su maletín un frasco que después de encontrarlo lo vertió en una de toallas limpias, haciendo que esta se tornara de un color verde y expulsara un olor desagradable

-bien Hiroki, voy a limpiar tu herida sentirás un poco de dolor pero se te pasara - y antes de que pudiera hacer algo su mano fue detenida por la de Hiroki – que sucede? – pregunto Tsumori sin levantar su mirada, lo que hizo que Hiroki se molestara más – ya basta!... – de que hablas?... – dijo en su misma posición – solo trataba de limpiar tu her….– no hablo de eso…no…NO QUIERO QUE ME MIRES ASI! –….uhm?, así como?, no hay nada malo en cómo te veo – ya por favor, no quiero que estés molesto conmigo – no lo estoy – si lo estás, tú solo me dices por mi nombre cuando estas molesto – jump no tienes por qué ponerte así, yo solo soy tu médico no es así? – yaaa…no me trates tan fríamente…no quise decírtelo porque no quiero que te pase algo malo, Tsumori – el castaño estaba a punto de llorar, lo cual a Tsumori se asustó – entiendo tu punto Kamijou-kun, pero a la próxima confía en mí, por favor…déjame recuperar tu confianza – aquella declaración le hizo sentir especial de que alguien deseara tanto su confianza

-bien qué tal si me dejas curar tu herida, Kamijou-kun? – Decía con una gran sonrisa –…eh? – podrías soltar mi mano – apenas el castaño se había dado cuenta de que había tomado su mano, y su reacción no se hizo esperar su sonrojo había aumentado tanto, que no podía decir nada mas –jeje…no te preocupes Kamijou-kun, sé que eres impulsivo – tras el comentario del médico Hiroki frunció un poco el ceño y cuando iba decir algo, Tsumori continuo –pero eso te hace ser quien eres - ….eh? de que hablas, Tsumori? – el medico alzo su mirada y le sonrió de la misma manera que antes haciendo que su sonrojo volviera – de que hablo?...pues de que Hiroki será siempre Hiroki…jeje – que demonios significa eso?...AAHH! – te dije que dolería un poco, resiste si? – Duele, duele mucho Tsumori – si lo sé, es porque la está desinfectándola

Después de haber terminada de limpiar la herida, prosiguió a coserla, el castaño se sorprendió al no sentir dolor, pero luego Tsumori le explico que el contenido del frasco adormecía la zona afectada es por eso que ardía mucho. Después de terminar de coser la herida le envolvió con unas vendas especiales y lo cargo hacia su habitación para que descansara. Al ver Shinobu y Misaki preocuparse de ver al castaño mayor inconsciente, Tsumori les menciono solo que estaba cansado, tras acomodarlo en su cama se dirigió a la sala donde lo esperaban ambos.

-está dormido….no se preocupen…. y bien me dirán quiénes son? – dijo con algo de gracia

-yo soy You Shinobu, un placer – aunque su rostro no decía lo mismo

-y yo soy Usami Misaki, es un gusto conocerlo – decía con una reverencia

-a mí también, un gusto en conocerlos, aunque me hubiera gustado en otras circunstancias – bueno dejémonos de esto, Tsumori verdad?, sabes en lo que está involucrado Hiroki-san, no? –dijo sin Shinobu – si tengo una idea, pero los detalles no – ya veo…pero sabe suficiente como para darse cuenta que el ahora mismo corre peligro – sí, es mas en este momento nosotros también, no tardaran en saber que está aquí y no me refiero solo a él, sino también los policías, en este mismo instante no nos podemos dar el lujo de confiar en alguien, ya que por el estado de Kamijou-kun, seria muy peligroso – quiere decir que alguien esta al tanto de él –menciono Shinobu – a que te refieres con eso? Tsumori-san – pregunto Misaki que hasta al momento estaba sin intervenir en la conversación –_aah_ de que hay un soplón….un espía que nos sigue los pasos, por lo que no tardara en encontrarnos….dejaremos que Kamijou-kun descanse un poco y después tendrán que irse a otro lugar les daré una dirección de un amigo que es de confianza, el los dejara quedarse en su casa, mientras él no está en la ciudad – y cómo podemos confiar en ti – dijo Shinobu sin remordimiento – jump porque soy su única salida – menciono con algo de altanería

**CON MIYAGI Y AKIHIKO**

-ya cálmate Miyagi, estoy seguro que estarán bien….no te preocupes por nada – dijo el peli plata aferrándose a esa idea

-COMO QUE POR NADA!? NO SABEMOS DONDE ESTAN, NO RESPONDEN EL TELEFONO Y DICES QUE ME CALM…!? – exploto un muy preocupado Miyagi sin poder terminar lo que había dicho, ya que el ojilila le había tapado la boca

-SSssshhuuu!…aahh – dio un gran suspiro al no escuchar ningún ruido –despertaras a los bebes – mientras quitaba su mano

-….p-pero – ya cálmate Miyagi, tenemos que estar serios con esto, Nowaki está por llegar y no podemos ponernos así, porque lo preocuparemos –…está bien, ya habrá salido? – pues…si ya son las 8:00 p.m, debe estar en camino – y como si fuera una orden la puerta del gran departamento de Usami Akihiko se habría dejando ver a Nowaki, que trataba no hacer mucho ruido por él bebe y por no molestar a la pareja que el suponía que estaban arriba

-NOWAKI!...- gritaron ambos hombres asustando al recién llegado – pero que…, Akihiko-san? Miyagi-san? Que hace aquí…eh!? Digo buenas tardes – deja eso de lado Nowaki, tenemos algo que decirte –

-eh? De que Akihiko-san? – al ver lo serio que ambos estaban – acaso…. – pensaba esperanzado de que fuera verdad

-Shinobu-chin y Misaki-chan, han desaparecido – menciono Miyagi preocupado

-QUE! Shinobu-kun y Misaki-kun?, eso es verdad Akihiko-san? – creyendo de que era una broma de mal gusto por parte de Miyagi

-me gustaría que no Nowaki pero es verdad…no contestan nuestras llamadas, solo…se comunicaron con nosotros para que vayamos por los bebes, en el departamento de la hermana de Shinobu –

-eh!? Pero eso es imposible, porque no me llamaron para decírmelo, hubiera estado atento por si me llamaban – dijo algo alterado y nervioso mientras sacaba su móvil de su mochila y asombrándose de que tenía tres llamadas pérdidas de Shinobu – NO PUEDE SER TRES LLAMADAS PERDIDAS ES DE SHINOBU! – menciono a los otros dos dejándolos sorprendidos mientras que marcaba al número de Shinobu – NO CONTESTAN!

espero les guste mis konekos nos vemos a la otra...;P


End file.
